A SasuLee Love Story
by EmoKidBlood.DarkAngel.Hapiness
Summary: What happens when Lee and Sasuke are online at the same time? Will love blossom and will Sasuke finally admit his love for Lee? Well, you're going to have to read to find out! SasuLee Romance! READ AND REVIEW PLZ! IT'S SHORT BUT GOOD! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!


**A/N:** hey gaiiiizzz. u better like my story cuz I worked rlly hard on it and if u don't im gonna come to your house and eat you for lunch, dinner, breakfast, brunch, and snacktime. and thanksies to mah beta **HaveYouSeenMyName** for her coolioz editing skillzzzz! and anotha thanksies to mah bhestie **Myna** for all of hers loves and suports and her sexinessss!!!1!!! lave you loots babe! 33333

**Disclaimer:** i dun own _Naruto_ or sasuke or lee. Or da line from the ke$ha song, Take it off (luvvv dat song, btwz) or da song Low (luv dat song, toooo! lolz!)

* * *

**A SASULEE LOVE STOREY  
**by .Hapiness

**SASUKE AND LEE'S MSN CONVO**

_SexyGreenBeast has just signed in._

Sasuke's heart started racing once he realized Lee signed in. He _had_ to talk to him.

**EmoHaircutsRule:** Haiiii Rock Leeeeee!

**SexyGreenBeast:** Hello, Sasuke. I didn't see you at the Valentine's dance today. Where were you? I really missed you.

Lee missed him? Now, Sasuke was blushing.

**EmoHaircutsRule:** Oh, I wuz feeling sorta sick 2dai.

_I feel love sick for you Lee, _Sasuke thought.

**SexyGreenBeast:** Oh, that sucks. I really wanted to dance to "Low" with you. ;) That's my favourite song.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was reading. Was he dreaming?

Sasuke had had a crush on Lee for almost 4 years now. Ever since that one day in grade 7…

_Sasuke walked by Lee with his head down; he didn't want Lee to see him blushing. Sasuke never blushed, but around bowl-cut clad lad, he just couldn't seem to keep his emotions in check. It was weird, this power Lee had over the raven haired boy. He always felt weird around Lee, but he didn't know why._

"_Hello, Sasuke," Lee began._

Sasuke froze.

_Did _Lee_ just talk to _him_? Lee never talked to anybody, besides Naruto, Sakura, Neji, TenTen, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Gai-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and random strangers on the street, of course._

_Sasuke looked up, eyes wide with shock._

"_H-hi." Sasuke managed to spit out. He was tongue tied._

The onyx eyed boy then ran away.

'I finally know why I always feel so weird around Lee,' Sasuke though.

'It's because I love him.'

Even though Sasuke had loved Lee for all these years, Lee never showed any signs of loving him back.

And now, Lee wanted to dance with him? To his _favourite_ song?

**EmoHaircutsRule:** Dat's my fave song 2! We can danceee to it 2gether some otha tyme.

**SexyGreenBeast:** You mean like at a club or something? Because I know a place downtown, where the freaks all come around.

Is Lee asking Sasuke out?

**EmoHaircutsRule:** Are U askin me out Lee?

**SexyGreenBeast:** Umm, yeah I guess.

_Sasuke jumps off his computer chair screaming like a little girl and runs around his house and slowly starts to rip off all of his clothing._

Itachi walks in the room."Really, Sasuke, really? You're doing this again? Which guy asked you out to a strip club this time?"

Sasuke's face turns red. He puts his clothes back on and sits at the computer again.

**EmoHaircutsRule:** Sure! I'd luvv 2 go wit u Leeee!!!! 3333

**SexyGreenBeast: **Okay, I'll pick you up at 12 am tomorrow. Bring your stilettos.

**SexyGreenBeast** has signed out.

Sasuke runs to his closet and pulls out his stilettos. He hugs them and kisses them.

"Wait- what if Lee tries to kiss me? I NEED TO PRACTISE!"

So, Sasuke runs over, grabs his stuffed teddy bear and starts making out with it like there's no tomorrow.

"I'll be ready Lee, you just wait and see," he says.

Sasuke doesn't notice that Itachi is still at the door. He watches Sasuke and smiles.

"Kids."

* * *

**A/n: **thanks for reading mah awsomez storeeeyyysss! Plz review and tell all ur friendz and help spread the word. ;)))) i luuuuvvv all of ya'll! thanksies for da support! (((: 333 and again, plzzz reviewww! i'll review ur storyies too even tho I'm really bad at it! 333


End file.
